Complicated Love
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: Sequel to "Remeeting Some Old Friends". May and Drew may have kissed. But that doesn't mean that they're an item. They both refuse to believe the other loves them. See what happens when they get advice from other people online. Will they end up together? Or will this story have a sad ending? Or no ending at all? CONTESTSHIPPING! DAML! DREWxMAY! SHUxHARUKA!


**This is a sequel to "Remeeting Some Old Friends". I apologise for the OOCness and how most parts don't make sense. Hope you like the story and please REVIEW. Thanks! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Drew's POV:**

I can't believe it! Is she really Bella? The Bella I _loved_? No, the Bella I love. She came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you Drew" she said

"I missed you too" I responded.

And then we shared a kiss. That was probably the best moment of my life. The rest of the day went by quickly and all I could think about was Bella, I mean May. I could never get used to that name. School ended and I started walking home. But the kiss really got me thinking. Did she like me? Or was she just excited to see me again? I mean, we hadn't seen each other for nearly 5 years so she was probably just excited. I saddened at the thought. I noticed that _Bell-_May was walking in front of me. She didn't seem to notice me and was heading in the direction of my house. Of course, I followed. Not because I was stalking her or anything, she just lived in the same area as my house. Okay, fine. Maybe I was a tiny bit curious about where she lived. But I would never admit that to anyone, barely myself. When she reached my house, she stopped walking and turned around. She saw me.

"Drew, what are you doing?" she smiled sweetly. Oh that smile which could make me melt.

"Uh… n-nothing." I stuttered. I was shocked. I never stuttered or got nervous. I quickly changed my expression into a smirk, "I mean, I live here. Why are you here? Trying to find a way to spend more time with me, huh?"

"Wh-what? No! Why would I?" she said nervously, looking down with a blush appearing on her cheeks. I remembered when I used to love to tease her. She was the only one who would try to come up with a comeback. Over the years, all my fangirls were starting to get annoying. That's when I figured out I liked May. Wait no, I love her. But I realised that she would never love me back. **(A/N: soz about the clicheness. If that's a word)** I mean, she said she didn't want to spend time with me. I sighed. It was like all the happiness I had was drained out of me in less than a second.

May slightly tilted her head in a cute manner with a slightly concerned face.

"What's wrong Drew?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think there's something wrong May?" I said arrogantly.

"You sighed Drew. You never sigh. Whenever you sigh, it means something's wrong. Don't even bother trying to hide it from me. Now tell me, what's wrong?" May said half-angry, half-worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine ok?" I sighed again.

May narrowed her eyes and stared at me for a couple of moments and then said, "Fine, but don't think I don't know something's wrong. Come talk to me anytime, k?"

I didn't want her to think I was weak or anything because I couldn't handle my feelings or something. So I put that smirk back on my face and said. "Anyways, if you weren't coming to my house, where were you going?"

She frowned, "My house, it's this one." She pointed to the house next to mine.

My smirk widened, "Looks like we're neighbours."

"Yeah. I guess so." She said with no enthusiasm. I felt like I was just kicked in the stomach. My heart ached a bit. I sighed, yet again.

"I guess I'll see you later then." I said, and headed to the entrance of my house. I went inside straight to my room. I sat down on my bed and decided to go on my laptop.

**May's POV:**

Drew was acting really strange. I mean, he sighed at least 3 times throughout that short conversation. I wanted to go after him, but something told me I should leave him alone. Maybe it was concerning me. I saddened at the thought. I was in a great mood after we kissed. But it's really got me thinking. Does Drew really love me? Or was he just caught up in the moment? I mean, I guess I got a little carried away. I just saw him in the first time in 5 years. Don't get me wrong. I do like him. Possibly even love him. But I kissed him without thinking about how he felt about me. I felt embarrassed. What if he didn't feel the same way? I went up into my bedroom and went online. I found this website where you could chat with anyone. I made an account and my username was Coordinator_Girl. **(A/N: Pffft. I suck at coming up with names)** I scrolled through a list of people until I found someone called Contest_Winner. I realised that she/he must be into contests. I decided to try to start a conversation. At least we had a common interest.

_Coordinator_Girl: Hi! You into contests?_

_Contest_Winner: Yeah. You?_

_Coordinator_Girl: Yep! Have you entered any contests lately?_

_Contest_Winner: Yeah. I've got 4 ribbons already._

_Coordinator_Girl: No way! I've only got 3._

_Contest_Winner: Three's not bad. There's a contest coming up soon in LaRousse. I'm competing there. Are you going?_

_Coordinator_Girl: Of course! And I've practised really hard. I hope I could win._

_Contest_Winner: Nah. I'm definitely going to win. But good luck anyways, you're going to need heaps of it to beat me._

_Coordinator_Girl: Well, you seem awfully confident. You remind me of someone I know._

_Contest_Winner: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

_Coordinator_Girl: I really don't know. Well, I guess I kind of like him so I guess it's a good thing._

_Contest_Winner: I remind you of a guy you like? What's he like?_

_Coordinator_Girl: Yeah. He's really confident like you, sometimes overly confident. He teases me quite a lot. But he's really sweet and caring and always there when I need to talk to someone. _

_Contest_Winner: Yeah. That does sound like me. And since you have a crush on a guy, I'm guessing you're a girl. Unless you're gay or something._

_Coordinator_Girl: WHAT!? I AM NOT GAY!_

_Contest_Winner: Ok. Just checking_

_Coordinator_Girl: What's it to you anyways?_

_Contest_Winner: Maybe you could help me._

_Coordinator_Girl: How so?_

_Contest_Winner: Well, I sort of like this girl. Oh who am I kidding. I am madly in love with her. But I don't know if she feels the same way about me._

_Coordinator_Girl: Then why don't you just ask her yourself? Be honest with her. That's all us girls want. We want people to be honest with us. Even if we're not even honest with ourselves._

_Contest_Winner: It's not as easy as you may think. I tease her a lot and she always gets mad at me. Each time I talk to her, I feel nervous. And I don't usually feel nervous. So I just say something mean so she's the one who's panicked. _

_Coordinator_Girl: That may be so. But you just need to be honest with her. Confess to her. Even if she doesn't like you back, at least you know and should move on. It's better than to spend your life without knowing._

_Contest_Winner: Ok. Thanks. You're really helpful. I have another question though._

_Coordinator_Girl: Sure. What it is?_

_Contest_Winner: How would you want to guy you like to confess to you?_

_Coordinator_Girl: Well, I'm not really sure actually. Things between us are a bit complicated. But I guess it would be nice if he gave me a thornless red rose _**(A/N: hint hint)**_ and just told me face-to-face. But I doubt that would happen._

_Contest_Winner: Thanks. Maybe we could chat tomorrow at this time?_

_Coordinator_Girl: Sure thing. See you._

_Contest_Winner: Bye,_

_Coordinator_Girl logged off._

_Contest_Winner logged off. __**(**_**A/N: Wow. That was longer than I expected. Got wrapped up in the story. And also, have you guys figured out who Contest_Winner is? It's not hard. If you haven't, I'm not going to spoil it for you. Also, please ignore everything mentioned about contests above. It was just a conversation starter so please don't expect a contest to appear in this story. I'm really sorry!)**

I sighed. If only things were like that between me and Drew. **(A/N: I know it should be Drew and I, but it doesn't sound right for some reason.) **I wish one day that Drew would come up to me, give me a rose like he always does and tell me he loves me. But obviously that would never happen. I decided it would be best if I didn't think about this for the rest of the day. I tried to keep myself distracted by unpacking my things. But I saw some photo albums full of photos of me, Gary and Drew together. **(A/N: Again, sorry about the horrible grammar) **There was one particular photo that caught my eye. It was a picture with me, Gary and Drew. I was in the middle wearing a small pink dress. I was around 5 years old that time. Gary was on my left and Drew was on my right. They both had their arms around my shoulders and were glaring at each other. I smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kids, why don't you 3 take a photo together?" Mum said to us._

"_Yay! Common! Let's take photos!" I said excitedly. I dragged Gary and Drew with me._

"_Ok, fine. May, come stand next to me" Gary said to me. I smiled and went to go stand next to him._

_Drew looked upset. "Wait! Why does May get to stand next to you?" he yelled at Gary._

"_Because she's my sister! Do you have a problem with that?" Gary yelled back._

_Drew pulled me toward him by my arm and Gary pulled me in the other direction with my other arm. _

"_Ow! Guys, you're hurting me" I said, close to tears._

_The boys' glares just intensified. "See Gary? You're hurting her!" Drew said._

"_What? Me? No! You're the one who's hurting her" Gary retorted._

"_Common kids, no need to fight. How about May stands in the middle?" Mum reasoned._

_Neither Gary or Drew disagreed with that but they still glared at each other._

_They both put their arms around my shoulders and glared at each other even more. I just smiled at the camera and mum giggled and took a photo._

_**End Flashback**_

That's when I had heaps of questions. Why did Drew want to stand next to me? Was he jealous when I was standing next to Gary? I shook my head. There was no way he could have been jealous. No way in the world. Tears started to form in my eyes and I have no idea why. I decided to go for a walk to clear up my mind.

**Drew's POV:**

I had just gotten off my laptop after chatting with this girl. She sort of reminded me of May. I was focusing on the words she said, '_Be honest with her. That's all us girls want. We want people to be honest with us. Even if we're not even honest with ourselves.' _She's probably right. I should just go up to May and tell her I like her. But what if she doesn't like me back? She probably doesn't. I'm going to be humiliated. '_Even if she doesn't like you back, at least you know and should move on. It's better than to spend your life without knowing.' _I guess she's right. I should confess to May tomorrow. Even though she doesn't like me back, at least I know I should move on. It's better than spending my life not knowing if she likes me or not. I decided to go for a walk and maybe ideas on how to confess to her would come. I walked through a park, the beautiful flowers blooming in Spring. There were all types of flowers. '_I guess it would be nice if he gave me a thornless red rose'._ I saw a red rose and held it in my hand. Surprisingly, there were no thorns. I guess I could give this to May. But then it's the hard part. I have to confess, but how? _'and just told me face-to-face'. _Ok, just tell her face-to-face. I sighed. She made it sound so simple. Maybe I'll talk to her some more and get some advice. **(A/N: By the way, in case you haven't noticed, he's talking about Coordinator_Girl and he doesn't know it's May. :D) **He was too focused on thinking about how to confess to May that he hadn't realised that he walked into someone. They feel on the ground and was about to apologise but they beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and- Drew?" she questioned.

"Huh?" I looked to see the person I bumped into was May. "Oh, hey May" I said in a sad sort of tone and sighed.

"So, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"Just thinking, you know." I simply answered.

May seemed to notice something was wrong. "Drew, please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. I didn't want her to know yet, I wasn't ready to tell her. "Nothing wrong May, nothing at all."

May dragged me with her to a park bench and I sat down next to her.

"Drew, please tell me what's wrong. I can tell something's been troubling you. What is it? You can trust me." She gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about me May. Seriously, there's nothing wrong." I said, trying to sound convincing.

May pouted a little. She looked really cute.

I stood up, "I guess I'll see you later then." And with that, I left.

**May's POV:**

He just left. He didn't tell me what was wrong. Did he not trust me anymore? Was it that he felt uncomfortable around me ever since we kissed? That was probably it. He didn't like me back and doesn't know how to tell me that because he, being the caring guy he was, didn't want to hurt my feelings. I sighed. Love is so weird.

I went home and went straight to bed without dinner.

**~The next morning~**

"May! Wake up! You're going to be late to school" Max yelled.

I groaned. "But I'm sleepy."

I looked at the time and it was already 7:25. I was late. I got up in a rush, got dressed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, got ready for school, and other stuff you usually do in the morning.

I made it to school just in time. I didn't see Drew much at all today. Each time I saw him, he would disappear. And in each class we had together, he didn't talk to me. Not a single word. I started getting worried. I was in a bad mood and school was over. I headed back home, only to see Drew walking in front of me. I nearly forgot, he was my neighbour. I sighed. I had to go talk to him.

"Drew!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned around to look at me. It seemed as if he wasn't in a good mood either.

"What?" he said harshly.

"Uh… nevermind," I felt hurt. I started to feel as if he started to hate me.

He seemed to read my mind or something and said, "I'm sorry May. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just have a lot on my mind." I gave him a small smile. We walked together in silence.

When I arrived back at my house, I went on my laptop again, to find that Contest_Winner was already online. I clicked on his name and started to chat with him.

_Coordinator_Girl: Hey._

_Contest_Winner: Hey._

_Coordinator_Girl: Well…?_

_Contest_Winner: What?_

_Coordinator_Girl: Did you confess to her?_

_Contest_Winner: Oh, that. No I didn't_

_Coordinator_Girl: Why not?_

_Contest_Winner: I know she doesn't feel the same way._

_Coordinator_Girl: How do you know?_

_Contest_Winner: I just do._

_Coordinator_Girl: You never know until you try._

_Contest_Winner: You're right. I'll call her now._

_Coordinator_Girl: Good luck _

_Contest_Winner: Thanks, I'm going to need it._

My phone started going off. My eyes widened in shock. Is Contest_Winner someone I know? Or is it just a pure coincidence? I looked to see who was calling. And I was even more shocked. The caller was…

_Drew_

I didn't know what to do. I was starting to feel nervous. But I decided it was best if I answered or else he would know something was wrong. I picked up my phone and said… **(A/N: May's lines are in bold, Drew's lines are in italic)**

**Hi Drew.**

_May. We need to talk._

**What about?**

_I'm outside your front door right now. Come on down._

**Ok. I'm coming**

I hung up the phone and headed downstairs towards to door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey Drew. What did you want to talk about?" I said, trying really hard not to sound nervous.

He pulled out a red thornless rose and gave it to me. I blushed, and so did he.

"May, I love you…" he started. I was shocked, very shocked, as shocked as shocked could be. I couldn't seem to move. He continued talking at a really fast pace, "I know I tease you a lot but that's because I always get nervous when I'm with you. I know you think of me as an arrogant, annoying, self-centred, overconfident jerk and I am honoured that I am even your friend. And I know for sure that you don't like me back. So I have no idea why I even-". I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. It was just like our last kiss, but a million times better. We shared a long passionate kiss and I broke it so I could breathe. Drew looked really shocked.

"Wh-what was that for?" Drew stuttered.

I smiled. "That was to shut you up."

I saw sadness and hurt appear in his eyes.

I continued smiling, "I haven't finished, I also did it because I like you."

He smiled a rare genuine smile.

My smile started to transform into a smirk, "I'm sorry, that was a lie, I don't like you."

The sadness and hurt appeared once again but was a million times worse.

The smirk never left my face, "Again, you didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I don't like you. I love you."

And then he smiled and kissed me again. It was amazing.

That was when I realised something. The rose, it was red and thornless. The confession. Everything started to make sense.

I smirked **(A/N: yet again) **and whispered in his ear. "I see you've finally built up the courage to confess Contest Winner."

His eyes widened. "Wait, that means you're Coordinator Girl" he stated.

"Yup!" I said happily.

"How long did you know?" he asked embarrassed.

"Hehe… I only figured it out just then." I said also a bit embarrassed.

He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me again. We started dating and have now become the major topic in gossip. I didn't care. As long as I had Drew, I had everything.

**THE END!**


End file.
